


做饭

by jutaotayan



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年, 排球少年！！
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutaotayan/pseuds/jutaotayan
Summary: 当你下班回到家时，却发现……
Relationships: Inuoka Sou/Reader, 犬冈走/你
Collections: 排球少年/你_同居三十题(Haikyuu!!/Reader_LiveTogether)





	做饭

你加完班回家，掏出钥匙打开门，朝屋里喊：“我回来了！”却意料之外地没有听到应答声。你走进家门，脱下鞋放进玄关的鞋柜：“阿走？”

“欢迎回家！”你听见厨房门打开的声音。接着，一个熟悉的高大人影朝你扑过来，把你紧紧地抱进怀里。你被这股冲力推着差点向后倒去，还好你及时站稳了脚跟。

你抬起头正想说些什么，却被吓了一跳。

犬冈走，你的男朋友，一个元气阳光的青年帅哥，浅麦肤色的俊脸上此时乱七八糟地沾着雪白的面粉，还正咧着嘴露出一排同样雪白的牙齿冲你笑着。

？？？

你吓得往后退了一步，又突然感觉嗅到隐隐约约的焦糊味。你生出一种不好的预感，正想去厨房看看，却被拉住了。

犬冈走殷勤地帮你放好外套和包包，把满脸写着问号的你推进卧室换家居服。等你换好衣服，他又一路推着你到沙发上坐下，打开电视，把遥控器塞进你手里，有些羞赧地对你说：“你看会儿电视等着就好了，待会儿弄好了我叫你吃饭。”

你还没来得及问焦糊味的事，他便慌里慌张地转身走向厨房，走着走着还一步三回头，生怕你跟上来似的。

你只能一头雾水地看着电视。

主持人嘴巴一张一合地说着些什么，你却什么听不进去。你想了想，还是决定去厨房看看。

隔着玻璃门，你看见犬冈走在厨房里忙活得慌手慌脚。曾经在排球场上灵活的身手现在却变得有些笨拙。他高大的身体缩在租房里厨房的小小空间中，有种长手长脚无处安放的感觉。

你刚打开厨房门，就闻到一股更明显的焦糊味。你走进去一看，之前做完饭收拾得干净的厨房现在一片狼藉：面粉星星点点地洒在操作台上，锅里沾着乌黑的烧焦物，砧板上的蔬菜被切成奇怪的形状……

犬冈走听见声响，转过头正好看见你走进厨房，一下子有些慌张。他试图把翻车现场挡住，但是无奈祸及范围过于广泛，他手忙脚乱根本遮不住什么。

看着你和善又关切的眼神，他终于放弃了无谓的挣扎，乖乖巧巧地站在厨房的一角，手里还拿着沾有不明物体的锅铲，以壮士断腕的气势低着头果断地大声道歉：“对不起！”

你倒也没生气，却存着坏心眼想要逗他。你在厨房里到处走走看看，什么话也没说。但此时的沉默对提心吊胆的犬冈走来说更加可怕。

看着你一言不发地摆弄着他还没来得及清理干净的碎碗残片，犬冈走佯装出来的气势终于像风吹纸山一样轰地倒塌，他慌张抬头，伸手拉着你的衣角：“你不要生气……”

“因为你加班很辛苦，所以我想做饭给你吃，但是，”他嗫嚅着，自以为隐蔽地迅速瞄了你一眼，用越来越小的音量飞快地说，“好像出了亿点点问题……”

犬冈走低着头，眉毛耷拉着，眼睛也躲闪着不敢和你对视。明明他比你高不少，但现在看起来却明显是你比较有气势。这副委屈又沮丧的小模样跟你老家的狗做了坏事被发现时的样子简直一模一样，你一晃神还以为自己能看见他头上的飞机耳和下垂的尾巴。

你没忍住被他局促的样子逗得笑出声，终于良心发现地不再逗他，朝他摆摆手，挽起袖子开始收拾残局。

犬冈走观察着你，小心翼翼地问：“你不生气了？”

“当然不！”你恢复了平常笑嘻嘻的模样，从他的鼻尖上揩下一点面粉：“我逗你呢。你有心要帮忙我很开心的！”

犬冈走呆呆地愣了一下，继而松了一口气。他立刻打起了精神，招牌活力笑容重新营业。他欢呼着挨过来比之前更用力地抱住你。

你被他环住，手脚都伸展不开，用胳膊肘捅捅他：“洗完脸来帮忙。”

“哦！”你得到了元气满满的回应。

虽然犬冈走不擅长做饭，但当你分配清理的任务给他时，他却能指哪儿打哪儿完成得格外好。很快，惨不忍睹的厨房又恢复了原貌。

你从冰箱里重新拿出食材，对站在一旁的犬冈走说：“想学做饭的话可要看好了哦。”

“没问题！”他响亮地咧着嘴回答，漂亮的棕色眼睛闪亮亮地跟随着你的动作。

犬冈走是个捧场王，你每操作一步都会得到他的惊呼和夸奖。即使只是“往锅里倒了合适的油量”这种级别的小事也能得到他“真不愧是你！”的夸赞。你虽然嘴上说着这也没什么，但是实际上相当受用。

等终于折腾好了晚饭坐到餐桌前，你们两个早已经饿得肚子咕咕叫了。犬冈走大口大口地往嘴里扒着饭，像往常一样吃得眼睛都幸福地眯起。

“太好吃了！”他嘴里的东西还没来得及咽下去就迫不及待地夸你。你担心他呛着，赶紧顺顺他的背让他小心点吃。

也不知道他有没有好好咀嚼，就看他喉头一动把东西都囫囵吞下去。他又扬起元气的笑容，信誓旦旦地拍着胸脯说：“我一定会好好学做饭的，我也要做这么美味的饭给你吃！”

犬冈走想要表达自己的爱意，想要给你惊喜。虽然他在爱情方面只是个初学者，对你好的方式不仅有点笨拙，有时还会弄巧成拙变成惊吓，但是他的一片真心也如同稚儿一般纯粹又赤诚。

你看着他坚定的眼神，甜蜜地笑了，同样坚定地点点头：“那我等着哦。”


End file.
